Just Need You to Hold Me
by yourLastLove
Summary: Her mother died, her love abandoned her, and she needed to escape. She left her home, and she found her paradise. Excuse the horrible summary I'm so tired... xD R&R PLEASE! :*


**A/N: Hey all, like most times lately this will PROBABLY be a one shot. It might continue, but I really have no idea what they characters want so far!:) Happy Holidays to all and hope you enjoy this:) It's probably really bad. I'm half asleep. And yeah. Spelling errors. Please excuse. LOL So...**

New Orleans was the perfect place to get away. She didn't know anyone here. She wouldn't have to explain herself five times over and repeat the same "I'm fine" seven times an hour. She could start fresh, get herself together. She still had time before next semester started. She could take this time to just breathe and heal.

The buildings were surreal. All old looking and had a homely quality to them. The place was thick with trees and flowers, and the roads were somewhat old somewhat new seeming. She could really grow to like it here...

"Aha," she muttered to herself, pulling the car up to the curb beside an old looking pub – not unsimilar to the one she was currently very much not thinking about. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, pulled her tan leather purse up high onto her light blue clad shoulder, and stepped out of the car. She tugged her sweater tighter around her against the chill winter air and hurried up the path to the door.

"Exactly what I need," she told herself and strutted up to the bar with her head held high. "I need a shot. Tequila. Actually make it a double." She smiled sheepishly at the barkeep and turned to glance down at her vibrating phone. _Stefan Calling..._ Without thinking about it she turned off the phone and dropped it into her purse, not accepting any disturbances from _anyone._ _Especially him._

"You seem like you got a problem," a voice said from beside her. She tried not to roll her eyes as she turned to respond, but before she could she was met by a wild punch.

"Ow!" She screamed from the floor. "What are you doing?" She made to pick herself up but was met by another fist that connected with her jaw. She fell back to the floor, thudding her head against the old wood. The attacker's foot fell across her chest and pinned her down.

"Who are you?" He asked, leaning down to stare her in the eye.

"You're a vampire." She stage whispered, glaring up at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm asking the questions." His foot came down heavier, pushing the air out of her lungs with a painful _woosh_. "Tell me. Who are you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she only managed a tiny strangled squeak before he released her. Picking her up by the collar, he thrusted her against the bar.

"Get _off_ of me!" She yelled, hitting him back with a well manicured hand. He growled and made for her neck.

What happened next was a blur. She was suddenly on the floor again, surrounded by loud snarls and roars, and the man was gone. There was shouting from the other side of the room, but she didn't hear the words. She was disoriented, and still trying to figure out why she was on the floor...

A small hand pulled her to her feet and she looked up to see another blonde girl, hair pushed behind her ears, expression concerned, and "Come with me." She said with an edge of authority that the other girl could not say no to. She helped her up from the floor and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Wait," she said, pulling away from the girl. "You're human."

"Yeah, I am." She pushed the new looking deadlock over the old looking door with a _pop_, and turned around. "I'm Camille."

"And you know about vampires?" She replied, raising her eyebrows.

A solemn nod was her only answer. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"Why does everyone ask so many questions in this town?" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and leaning back on the counter, hands covering her face. "You're not going to attack me too, are you?"

"Thought about it."

The door began to shake before a voice she knew all too well shouted through it. "Cami open the door!"

The girl hurried over and pulled it open, jumping back when another man came in – different from the one before.

"Caroline." He said, pulling her to him. He pulled back to look at her. "Sorry about that, they're all a little anxious about new faces." They stared at each other for a moment before she collapsed onto him, feeling the numbness slowly disappear and life return to her. She cried. For the first time since she sat in the hallway at the hospital and Stefan held her. She didn't know if it was for the loss of her mom, the feeling of _feeling_ again, or the sense of home that his arms brought her. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him. "Why are you crying?" He whispered into her hair, holding her tighter.

"Klaus." She choked, making fists around his shirt, pulling him tighter against her.

"Caroline, love, tell me everything."

**A/N: Actually, I might just continue this in a separate story. ... idk. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Lol Sorry for the horrible late night writing. HAPPY HOLIDAYS LOVELIES! XO**


End file.
